Puzzle Peices
by Eimin
Summary: ~One Shot~ INCOMPLETE The boys live normal lives like any other boys their age. Mischievious as always, they decide to camp out in the woods for the night. However the storm limits their activities to a puzzle.


05/04/02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If i did I would not be typing up such a pathetic writing.  
  
Warnings: Horror, AU, OOCness? Humor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: None Established  
  
Puzzle Pieces  
  
By: Eimin  
  
Pitter Patter. Pitter Patter. The rain kept coming down in stinging cold sheets. The trees provided the only comfort to the constant dampness.  
  
The sun was no longer present in the sky. The always shining stars were covered by dark storm clouds. The scent of sugar sweet flowers filled the moist sticky air. A quick flash lighted up the sky, and five figures could be seen running for their shelter. It was sark once again, and a loud boom overthrew the pitter pattering of the rain.  
  
The figures dashed into the dryness of their retreat. Another flash filled the raging sky. The boys were settled in the center of the plant. It's branches extended three feet from the core, leaving a six foot diameter to move within. However crawling was necessary due to the confinment.  
  
"You just had to choose tonight for us to go out on our own didn't you Maxwell?" an irritated Chinese boy hissed.  
  
On the other side a chestnut braided boy pushed threw the branches to get to the others. Thier other friends were already preparing for the long night ahead of them.   
  
"Aww, come on Wufei, the weather people said that it ws suposed to be clear skies tonight, how was I supposed to know that Hell would break loose after Begger's Night," Duo replied cheerfully.  
  
"Besides," Quatre reasoned, "We had to get Trowa out before things got worse at home for him."  
  
At the farside of their little shelter, Trowa was laying out his sleeping bag, placing his bookbag at the top to be used as a pillow of sorts.   
  
Heero crawled to the other side and sat next to Trowa. Quietly he watched him finish up.  
  
"I hope it's not gonna be this quiet all night," Duo said as he started to do the same as the others.  
  
"Oh it won't be," Wufei reassured him with a smirk.  
  
Duo, not able to read his friend's expression, darastically clutched his heart, "Could it be? Wufei, of all people, is actually going to take part in normal everyday conversation?"  
  
Wufei could feel his smirk become wider, "No, even if I wanted to I couldn't, because of your constant chatter."  
  
Duo grabbed for the closest object in his reach, "Wow, you made a joke Wu," he laughed, "but it wasn't very nice," and he launched the pillow.  
  
Wufei caught it out of the air befor he got hit. Wufei snickered, "Nice try Maxwell. Catch." he threw the pillow back at his comrade.  
  
The braided boy moved his body off to the side, effectivly dodging the flying object. Duo stuck out his tounge, "Ha! Ya missed me."  
  
However, Quatre wasn't as fortunate. Surprised by the contact, the blonde boy jumped back from his current place. "Who ever that was it wasn't very nice."  
  
Wufei and Duo laughed, "Sorry Kat," Duo replied.  
  
Heero shook his head in slight amusement.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trowa lifted his eyes up from what he was doing.  
  
"Them," Heero responded quietly.  
  
Across from them, a small pillow fight erupted.  
  
"So easily amused," he stated.  
  
Quatre suggested that they should put a puzzle together to get their minds off of what would come soon. Besdies anything would be better than the silence that was frequently broken by the storm.  
  
Duo found the box in Quatre's bookbag. As he lifted it out the pages of the attached book flipped.  
  
"Wow," Duo stated in slight surprise," I didn't know you needed instructions to put a puzzle together."  
  
"No Duo," Quatre rolled his eyes, "There is no image of the puzzle on the book, you are supposed to read the story and solve the mystery by putting the puzzle together."  
  
Comprehension dawned on Duo, "Oh! Makes sense, I guess... I am always up for a good challange."  
  
"We have flashlights, correct?" Wufei questioned.  
  
Heero reached into his bag and pulled out two plastic flashlights. He placed them next to the puzzle box.  
  
"Who wants to read?" the blonde asked the group.  
  
"Why not," Wufei offered. He took the book from the center and grabbed a flashlight. He opened up to the introduction. Water slowly dripped on the white pages.  
  
The others gathered around their friend in comfortable postitions, waiting paitently for their task to start.  
  
Wufei quickly glanced over the first paragraph before he cleared his throat and began to read.  
  
"It was a cold and stormy night."  
  
"Oh that's real original," Duo said inteligently.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Make it up as i go along?"  
  
Quatre chuckled, "That would be quiet amusing to tell a story that had nothing to do with the picture."  
  
"Yeah well, that is how life works at times," Trowa spoke so quietly that it was like he was whispering some sort of seceret.  
  
"Are we going to do this or what?" Wufei said slightly impaitent.  
  
"Please continue," Quatre offered.  
  
He cleared his throat and began again, "It was a dark and stormy night, five friends had decided to escape civilization for a short time and explore the unknown. Isolated by dense forest."  
  
"Okay, so it was just my friends and I, sick and tired of the world around us."  
  
Duo laughed, "Wow, the author has a sense of humor, sure that you can handle this Wufei?"  
  
Wufei just ignored him and continued, "It was the perfect opportunity to escape. Each one of us had an excuse not to be home. Trent's parents were out of town, and the rest of us told our parents the we were at the others house. It was a flawless plan."  
  
"Flawless in the sense that we wouldn't get caught. However, the weather had dampened our spirits. Camping out would not be a pleasent experiance as it was intended."  
  
"The world effected all of our moods. We were at eachothers throats making spitful commments and just all around being total jerks."  
  
"Louie got sick of the fighting first so he said that he was going to got out for a walk until everyone else cooled off. With a few smart comments being said behind him, he was off. Taking his knife for protection."  
  
  
And thus I am stopping there. Sorry but I'm to lazy to finish at the moment so TBC.... 


End file.
